


Stormchaser

by shockandlock



Series: Igniting Sparks: MarcoAce Week 2016 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Klabautermann, M/M, MarcoAce Week, Storms, day 6: weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: The storm was dangerous, but Marco needed it. It was the only way.





	

The storm. It was dangerous, especially in the Grand Line- even more so in the New World. Willingly sailing into a storm was a suicide mission. It didn't matter if they were an experienced crew. After Marineford- _Pops… Ace…-_ their dwindling numbers, their crumbling family, a storm meant danger.

The start of the first storm had Marco on the defensive. They would avoid storms like this in the future definitely. But then, things began to turn. Their ship began to sail away from the horrid weather as if it were alive, and Marco could have sworn he saw _him._

He brushed it off as a mere hallucination.

The next storm saw Marco working at the edge of the ship, a dangerous position for a devil fruit user. He wasn't in a good position to fly right now either with the wind beating down, but he was focused on keeping things together, helping his brothers stay on the ship.

Inevitably, he slipped.

He cursed, helpless. He opened his mouth to cry out for Namur, but before he knew it, he was standing out on deck. Had that all been a dream? What just happened?

" _You need to be more careful, Marco!"_

"Ace?"

He was hallucinating again, wasn't he? But maybe it was Ace who had protected him…

He would wait and see.

The next time, he _knew_ he wasn't hallucinating. They had sailed out of the storm safely, when Marco had retired to his room, exhausted. And of course who was waiting there for him but Ace?

"Ace?" he asked, and he couldn't help feeling confusion, weariness, yet… _hope_.

"Shhh," Ace whispered. He pulled Marco to bed, stroking his hair. "You need to rest for now."

"But-"

"Marco…" Ace began to hum, and Marco's eyelids felt heavier than ever. Ace had always been good at getting him to sleep.

He was gone when Marco awoke.

But Marco needed _more._ Ace could be with them all again.

Storm after storm they sailed into, Ace coming to their aid every time. " _Aren't you being too reckless?"_ he would say to Marco. The others kept telling him this as well, especially Izo, who would stare on in worry.

Why didn't they understand? It was _Ace!_

But then the day came where he stood on the ship alone. Too many storms, too much damage to their already splintered and battered ship. But there was a storm nearby, and Marco was desperate.

"Don't do this," Izo said, trying to pull Marco back, but it didn't work.

The rain beat down on the deck, lightning striking, wind howling in his ears. The ship splintered around him as Ace held him close.

"You're the one who's supposed to tell _me_ not to be reckless," Ace mumbled into Marco's rain-soaked skin.

"I know," Marco whispered back before kissing him bittersweetly, but now, he would be with Ace, and that's what mattered to him in their final moments.


End file.
